Unbreakable  bound
by bellaandedwardloveeachother
Summary: When Bella goes travels to Romania in order to do some reasearch in the life of Vlad Tepes,the infamous Dracula she ends meeting another vampire,a real one and who believes her to be his long lost soul mate ExB


Chapter 1-

BPOV:

"Bella! Bella kiddo wake up!" Charlie pleaded, shaking me up desperately, I opened my eyes slowly "Sorry dad, I didn't mean to wake you up…again".He sighed pulling me for a hug "It's okay baby girl, it's not your fault." He soothed me.

It wasn't the fist time I woke somebody with my screams, it happened just every time I had that strange dream. And yes it was a just a dream, not a nightmare and yet it had screaming just like I was going through the worst torture.

_FLASHBACK OF DREAM_

_I stood still, just starring at the beautiful sight from my window. It was the only access I ever had to the outside world ever since I was locked up here by no other then my husband years ago._

_I knew he did it out of love for me, he didn't want me to get hurt, but what he didn't see was that he was hurting me more by keeping me locked up in this place._

_Of course the castle was beautiful and I had everything I could ever desire for, a wonderful husband that I loved and who loved me more then life itself._

_But I longed for new horizons, I needed to see new people, at least one person other then him and the maids._

" _My life" I heard his velvet voice call for me, I turned around to his handsome face "I've missed you my love" he said softly, while gently kissing my forehead "I've missed you too." I wrapped my arms around him, leaning on his broad shoulders._

"_My lord, they have arrived"…_

_END OF DREAM_

It never went beyond that, and the weirdest of all was that I could never recall the man's face.

"Your friend Andrew called, he said something about that work trip to Europe they offered you, and he asked you to call him back okay?" I nodded while getting up and heading to the bathroom, I needed a shower desperately.

"Hey there gorgeous!' greeted me Andy, from the other end of the line "Hey Andy, you asked me to call you, Charlie said it had something to with the trip to France." I said trying my best not to sound as bored as I truly was "Yeah, the thing is we're no longer going to France anymore."

Damn it! I was looking forward to go…in fact it was the only thing keeping me from getting depressed "Why not Andy? Didn't we do everything right? We were the ones with the best grades weren't we?" I questioned outraged "No that's not that! We are going on the trip just not to France!" he assured me.

"Oh! Well that's not that bad then, where are we heading to if not to France?" I said calmer "Romania, we're researching Vlad Tepes…the infamous Dracula." He said in a joking tone "You kidding?" I said unable to control my laugher.

That was just too much of a coincidence; I've always had a thing for vampires. It all started when I was four, my mom was busy doing some work and I was bothering her non stop, wanting her to play with me.

"Come here honey let's watch some cartoons" she had said, and I happily sat with her on the sofa. We watched a cartoon about a clumsy vampire and his smart daughter; it was the beginning of a new obsession.

I cried my eyes out whenever I lost an episode. Then when I was a little older I began watching movies and series with that theme. I even made a research on Vlad during my first year in college there wasn't much to work with, only some random facts I guess that's why they were sending us there "So, are we staying in a hunted castle? Should I bring a crucifix with me?" I teased him.

"Yeah maybe that would be a good idea; we are staying at a castle indeed, not Dracula's though." He said jokingly "Some lord offered us to stay in his castle, he practically owns Romania you know? Some say he has more authority then president himself."

"I guess he is the one paying for everything then, is he a fanatic in vampires? Or maybe he owns a tourism firm and wants to attract people with the whole Dracula story." I wondered out loud "Yeah that's a possibility. Bye Bells" he said "Bye Andy".

EPOV

After centuries surrounded only by darkness I could finally see the light. She had brought it back to me, even though I hadn't seen her in person yet. If my sister hadn't intervened I would already be with her in my arms, I wanted to get her the very moment she was born 23 years ago, I can still recall that moment as if it were yesterday.

After one thousand years of numbness I began to feel again, slowly my heart began to beat again, I could feel my lungs come back to life, my eyes regained the ability to see, and the infinity of colors could have me fainting if it wasn't impossible.

I had known from that very moment she was back, it was the only explanation, my sister Alice was of course waiting for me she had seen it years before. I was able to see my princess through her visions , her name was now Isabella and she looked exactly the same, maybe even more beautiful, if that was possible. Her temper and generosity also hadn't changed but she acted a little less lady like. During her childhood years she was almost a tomboy, later on it got better but she still preferred the company of boys which annoyed me to no end.

I wanted to finish every one painfully and slowly but Alice stopped me from doing so, claiming it would mean repeating the same mistakes from the last time. According to her it was my "over controlling nature" that caused the whole tragedy. I must admit that I did wrong by locking her up on a tower but it was only to protect and after all I was right, after all when she escaped…

I shouldn't think about it though, I should only worry about starting fresh with my princess.

Alice had taken care of everything during my state of numbness and so I was hadn't lost my position even in even in such a long period of time, I was still the most powerful and influent man of Romania, which made it incredibly simple to convince the present governor that we desperately needed to increase the taxes of tourism, and of course the best way would be to do a research on Vlad Tepes history, after all what can be more intriguing then vampires?

With it all settled my Isabella would be here, in my castle, where she belongs in less then a month. Of course nothing can be perfect, so one stupid friend of hers would be coming too.

My angel,my life my love.

How could God take her away for such a long time?

However I owned him the world for returning her to me.

So here it is...it isn't just as good as I wanted but the next chapter will be a lot better!

I guess Edward sounded a litte bit dark but he isn't, posessive yes, but not evil at all!

Please review if you want me to continue with this...I must know if I'm not posting in vain.

.


End file.
